


Knowledge is('nt) Bliss

by NeverComingHome



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and they've both been waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is('nt) Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts found on an LJ bank.

His eyes are scarlet and he has no pulse, but his hand is warm when it touches her cheek. And, oh, Eve's sure if he spoke first the words would've been poetic and measured with the faintest tease of a lisp or a suggestive flick of the tongue just to make her wince.

"You tricked me," she tells him as the world burns around them and tightens her stance when he laughs.

"I gave you a choice."

"No," she shakes her head from side to side as if the sound of the lost trying to save the losing is only music to this moment that has been waiting for them since the flesh of the apple crunched tight and wet between her teeth, "you gave me no other choice."

He isn't the one who set her children on fire, marked them, drowned them, tested them until their knees bent them over in broken awe and he can't be everywhere at once. Lucifer isn't omnipotent and all seeing and he cannot speak through heavenly vessels so he is here with her by choice and to the exclusion of all others he's wronged, but now she's talking about redemption while holding one of his hands between both of hers, squeezing it like she's trying to revive a faith he never lost.

"You know what it's like to be torn from the whole of something. We exist because existing wasn't enough, he wanted more, and then He punished us for desiring the same. Were you not made in His-"

His mouth tastes impossible, a lightning bolt of pleasure like concentrated sin so satisfying she feels herself burning up from the inside. She was always meant to be his, He wrote her to be and like fog she embraces her fate, baring her heart and sighing when he blackens it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: knowledge, slither, bliss


End file.
